rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven's Fate
"Haven's Fate" is the sixty-sixth episode of RWBY and the final episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 20th, 2018, was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 23rd, 2018 and was made public on January 27th, 2018. Summary The White Fang forces, surrounded and outnumbered by the combined forces of the Menagerie Faunus army and the Mistral Police Force, are forced to surrender. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong confront Adam Taurus, who briefly engages them before escaping. Sun tries to give chase, but Blake tells him that they can fight him another time. Blake goes to help her friends while Sun helps round up the last of Adam's White Fang. Back inside, Weiss Schnee's Lancer summon fights Hazel Rainart, who manages to destroy it. Blake then jumps in and joins Weiss and Ruby Rose as they fight off Hazel, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Down in the Vault, Yang Xiao Long confronts Raven Branwen and demands answers on how she got the Spring Maiden powers. While Raven gives an ambiguous answer, Yang could tell that her mother had killed the previous Spring Maiden, though Raven attempts to claim it was out of mercy. The mother and daughter then get into a heated argument, in which Yang calls out Raven for knowing nothing of strength and being afraid of Salem. Yang then resolves that she will take the Relic of Knowledge and challenge Salem when she comes for Yang despite Raven opposing the notion. The two then tearfully part ways. After Raven leaves, Yang grabs the Relic and emotionally breaks down afterward. Back above ground, Leonardo Lionheart flees the battle, but Salem has a Seer kill him for his cowardice. As the battle concludes, Yang returns above ground, carrying the Relic. Emerald, devastated that Cinder Fall did not return, uses her Semblance to unleash a powerful hallucination, which creates an apparition of Salem that frightens Ruby and her friends. Mercury and Hazel retreat, the latter carrying Emerald, who was rendered unconscious after overtaxing her Semblance. Adam watches them before he too flees. Sun, Ghira and Kali Belladonna then arrive, telling Blake that all of the White Fang members have been rounded up, with Adam being the only one to escape. Ilia Amitola then says no one will follow Adam anymore after he abandoned his people. Ghira decides it is time for a new Faunus brotherhood to be formed, with the hope of striving for a better future. Sun then urges Blake to go see her friends again. Yang gives the Relic to Qrow Branwen, but she withholds her conversation with Raven, simply saying that she was gone. Team RWBY all have a proper reunion after being separated for so long, and the four girls share an embrace with each other. Qrow approaches an exhausted Oscar Pine, who tells him that he has a message from Ozpin - that they must bring the Relic to Atlas. In the post-credits scene, Taiyang Xiao Long is at his home on Patch. He then notices a black feather falling from the sky, sighs and appears disgruntled. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Salem calling Lionheart a "coward" is a reference to his allusion to the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. *In the YouTube version, Lionheart's Aura can be seen shimmering when Ruby shoots at him. This was not present in the initial Rooster Teeth website release. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle of Haven *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 14 00008.png|The White Fang members are apprehended. V5 14 00012.png|Adam runs away. V5 14 00026.png|Blake joins the fight inside Haven Academy. V5 14 00029.png|Lionheart flees from the battle. V5 14 00040.png|Yang and Raven talk. V5 14 00044.png|Raven leaves after the conversation takes an emotional turn. V5 14 00055.png|Lionheart is killed by a Seer. V5 14 00058.png|Yang returns from the vault with the Relic of Knowledge. V5 14 00062.png|Emerald conjures a terrifying hallucination in her grief. V5 14 00073.png|Team RWBY is fully reunited. V5 14 00074.png|Oscar faints after telling Qrow that they must go to Atlas. V5 14 00078.png|Raven exits a portal near Taiyang. Video Category:Volume 5 Category:Episodes